


Under The Moonlight

by borderlineweeb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borderlineweeb/pseuds/borderlineweeb
Summary: Ten and Taeyong comes home late and tired, Ten helps relief their stress by putting on Daniel Caesar.





	Under The Moonlight

_lowercase intended._

  **Under The Moonlight**

coming home (technically to the hotel) was always a joy, but coming home late, drenched in sweat, and sore everywhere is not joyful at all. chittaphon and taeyong inhaled the cozy home smell and collapsed on the couch, catching their breaths.

they will admit, they have fun at their fanmeeting, seeing their fans made their hearts ignite with determination to give them, the fans, everything that the pair got. but, with that determination came exhaustion which left them not willing to take a shower but-

"god, babe, you smell bad," chittaphon srunched his nose and lazily rolled away from his boyfriend. 

"you're not one to talk," taeyong said, playfully slapping chittaphon's thigh but got up nonetheless and offered his hand to the latter. 

chittaphon took it and taeyong led them to the bedroom, getting their clothes while chittaphon went to the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for it to be a comfortable temperature for their sore muscles. by the time the water was at a perfect level and temperature for the both of them, taeyong came into the bathroom.

the couple stripped from their sweaty clothes and stepped into the bathtub, taeyong being first and chittaphon leaning against the former's chest. it was calming, taeyong appiled shampoo to chittaphon's hair and gently lathered the product, almost luring the latter to sleep before chittaphon turned around and applied shampoo to taeyong's hair.

 ·•°☾·•°☽·•°☾·•

out the bath and into their sleepwear, taeyong and chittaphon laid in bed. it was quiet but it was comfortable, they shared sweet pecks and little words. chittaphon reached for his phone on the nightstand and clicked on soundcloud, going to daniel caesar's profile and putting on the first song. chittaphon got off the bed, pulling taeyong along with him. the former wrapped his arms around the latter's neck, taeyong immediately wrapped his arms around chittaphon's waist. 

 again, no words were spoken; it was just them, being content in each other's arms and the soft vocals of daniel caesar playing. by the time the song  _we find love_ ended,  _blessed_ came on and chittaphon couldn't help but sing along, it was his favorite. 

"yes i'm a mess but i'm blessed to be stuck with you," chittaphon sang before kissing taeyong. taeyong broke into a wide smile. 

they were happy, content is a better word, they wouldn't trade each other for anything. chittaphon is taeyong's, taeyong is chittaphon's, they are each other's. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> it was probably short, i'm sorry.


End file.
